Demographics of Burklahoma
This article is about the demographic features of the population of Burklahoma, including population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populous, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. 3,604,254 (2011) |growth = 1.46% (2011) |birth = 10.3 per 1,000 (2011) |death = 9.3 per 1,000 (2011) |life = 85.3 years (2010) |life_male = 83.1 years (2010) |life_female = 87.5 years (2010) |infant_mortality = 7.6 per 1,000 (2010) |fertility = 1.58 live births per woman |net_migration = 652 per 1,000 |age_0-14_years = 16.4% (2011) |age_15-64_years= 70.9% (2011) |age_65_years = 12.4% (2011) |sr_total_mf_ratio = 1.15 male(s)/female (2011 est.) |sr_at_birth = 1.05 male(s)/female (2011 est.) |sr_under_15 = 1.04 male(s)/female (2011 est.) |sr_15-64_years = 1.02 male(s)/female (2011 est.) |sr_65_years_over = 0.84 male(s)/female (2011 est.) |nation = noun: Burklahoman(s) adjective: Burklahomans |major_ethnic= Jarradians (64.4%) (2002) |minor_ethnic= Romanians (22.8%) (2002) Turks 2.4% (2002) Hungarians 2.0% (2002) Macedonians 1.4% (2002) |official= Jaradian |spoken= Jarradian, Romanian, Turkish, Hungarian }} Overview In the 2000 United States of Jarrad Census, 2,998,283 people lived in the state of Burklahoma. A random qualified census held by the state itself in 2002, resulted a total population of 3,109,039 people. This gives an increase of 110,756 people, or 3.69% in a two year period. The 2010 census showed 3,552,069 people, an increase of 443,030 people or 14.2% (from 2002-2010), and an increase of 553,786 people or 18.4% (from 2000-2010). The population of Burklahoma has steadily increased. The 1940 United States of Jarrad Census showed 2,109,000 people lived in Burklahoma. The state continued to grow and by 1970 the population had increased to 2,954,282 people. However, it quickly declined 2,214,928 people (approximately 25% of the population) in 1980 due to the Romanian genocide by Jarradians who believe in a full Jarradian society. Burklahoma after 1980 had grown when the persecutors were captured and executed, ending the genocide. The population 1990 was only 2,789,182 people, lower than the figure in the 1970 census. The 2000 census showed approximately 3 million people. The population had gone over the 1970 peak in 1999. The state had also gone under massive urbanization in the 1950's - 1970's, resulting in a large decline of people living in rural areas (especially since most genocide victims lived in rural areas). Total population * 2,998,283 (2000 United States of Jarrad census) * 3,109,039 (2002 state census) * 3,330,551 (2006 est.) * 3,552,069 (2010 United States of Jarrad census) Vital statistics Demographic statistics population from January-December 2012 * 3,654,405 (1 January 2012) * 3,658,469 (1 February 2012) * 3,662,533 (1 March 2012) * 3,666,597 (1 April 2012) * 3,670,661 (1 May 2012) * 3,674,725 (1 June 2012) * 3,678,792 (1 July 2012) * 3,682,851 (1 August 2012) * 3,686,925 (1 September 2012) * 3,690,981 (1 October 2012) * 3,695,045 (1 November 2012) * 3,699,109 (1 December 2012) Current vital statistics The number of births during the months of January–July 2012, was 21,574, a slight decline from the January-July 2011 result which showed 21,714 births. The birth rate in 2010 was 10.8, and in 2011 was 10.3, and in 2012 they estimate it to be around 10.1. -Number of births from January to July 2010 = 22,393 -Number of births from January to July 2011 = 21,714 -Number of births from January to July 2012 = 21,574 The number of deaths have increased, a complete opposite of the declining amount of births. The death rate in 2010 was 9.1, and in 2011 was 9.3, and in 2012 they estimate it to be 9.2 -Number of deaths from January to July 2010 = 19,012 -Number of deaths from January to July 2011 = 19,558 -Number of deaths from January to July 2012 = 19,733 During the month of January and July 2012 the natural increase over the last three years were respectively 1.7 per 1,000 in 2010, 1.1 in 2011, and 0.9 in 2010. Natural increase from January to July 2010 = 5,947 Natural increase from January to July 2011 = 3,695 Natural increase from January to July 2012 = 3,165 Ethnic groups The process of industrialization and urbanization in the state during the mid 20th century caused greater growth in the state. The number of Romanians climbed from 670,000 in 1950 to 1,221,430 people in 1970. This caused concerns of Jarradians being a minority in their own land. The Jarradian's had been declining in numbers since the 1950's, while many other groups were growing. This caused significant demographic changes with a population nearly at 3 million (in 1970). Romanians from 1948-1970 had a share from 27.6% to 41.3%. Jarradians fell from 65.0% to 46.8% from 1948-1970. With intense amount of crowds who believe in a full Jarradian society, self organized armies had massacred at least 700,000 Romanians, with another 200,000 or more fleeing the state. Fertility rates are low in Burklahoma, though Muslims have the highest. Languages *Jarradians: 2,160,019 - 69.4% *Romanians: 636,933 - 20.4% *Turkish: 47,493 - 1.5% *Hungarian: 42,494 - 1.3% *Macedonian: 40,202 - 1.2% *Serbian: 37,327 - 1.1% *German: 34,032 - 1.0% *other: 110,539 - 3.5% Religions *Jarradian Orthodox: 1,983,129 or 63.7% *Catholics: 577,329 or 18.5% *Muslims: 103,934 or 3.3% *other: 444,647 or 14.3% CIA World Factbook demographic statistics The following demographic statistics are from the CIA World Factbook, unless otherwise indicated. Age structure * 0–14 years: 16.7% (male 309,054; female 293,346) * 15–64 years: 70.9% (male 1,306,134; female 1,252,337) * 65 years and over: 12.3% (male 205,033; female 238,350) (2011 est.) Sex ratio *at birth: 1.15 male(s)/female *under 15 years: 1.05 male(s)/female *15–64 years: 1.04 male(s)/female *65 years and over: 0.85 male(s)/female *total population: 1.02 male(s)/female (2011 est.) Infant mortality rate *total: 11.67 deaths/1,000 live births *female: 10.02 deaths/1,000 live births (2011 est.) *male: 13.32 deaths/1,000 live births Life expectancy at birth *total population: 85.3 years *male: 83.1 years *female: 87.5 years (2011 est.) Total fertility rate *1.58 children born/woman (2011 est.) HIV/AIDS * adult prevalence rate: less than 0.1% (2001 est.) * people living with HIV/AIDS: less than 100 (1999 est.) * deaths: less than 100 (2001 est.) Demonym * noun: Burklahoman * adjective: Burklahoman See also *Demographics of the Jarradian Union *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad External links Census site Category:United States of Jarrad